


Morrigan's Journal

by RavenCall70



Series: Origins of Ferelden [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Brecilian Forest, Dalish Elves, Denerim, Dwarves, Eluvians, Ferelden, Gen, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mages and Templars, Orzammar, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: Morrigan' journey following the defeat of the Archdemon in Denerim





	Morrigan's Journal

_**9:32 Dragon, Cloudreach** _

The ritual was a success. My friend and Grey Warden, Alex Cousland lives. Together with the elf, Zevran, and the soon to be crowned King of Ferelden, Alistair Theirin, defeated the Archdemon in a great battle atop the battlements of the Keep.

Amidst the revelry and celebration which greeted us as we departed the castle, I slipped away through the crowd.

I had made plans prior to the battle. Though I was uncertain my friend would agree to lie with me given his affection for the elf, I placed all of my worldly possessions in a satchel outside the city. I was pleased when Alex chose life and though I regret my deception I am happy to know he lives because of it.

It took me almost a month to make my way across Thedas back to the Kokari Wilds and mother's hut. I wished to see the blight's destruction of the area with my own eyes.

Imagine my surprise when I arrived to find Flemeth's home largely untouched. The lack of destruction or any evidence indicative of a battle confirmed my suspicions Alex did not slay my mother as he claimed. I did however, find evidence of magical warding surrounding the building, but could not determine what spells she used to protect the area. Nor could I find any reference in her grimoire to what spell might keep a blight from finding a place.

I find this knowledge unsettling. The more I learn about my mother, the more I realize I know little. What is she? Is is a question which weighs most heavily on my mind. Did she know what I planned when she sent me with the Wardens? Or did she plant the idea within me to ensure her plans would be carried out?

It is not a pleasant notion to think my mind and my plans are not my own. What could she possibly want with me and my child? Does she intend to take possession of my unborn child to extend her life? Or does she covet the Old God soul the child houses within?

It is these thoughts and more which plague my days and haunt my dreams. I must leave this place soon. I cannot continue like this and Flemeth is determined to corner me.

 _**9:32 Dragon,** _ _**Firstfall** _

I stayed in the Wilds too long and mother almost caught me. From there I fled to the Brecillian Forest and stayed for a time with the elves. They did not trust me all that much and I was forced to move on once more. I dare not linger too long in any one place, but as Kieran grows we must find somewhere to remain for a time.

I have spent this past year studying Ancient Elven history and it has led me to seek more on the early Tevinter's. There is a reference in both ancient texts regarding how the elves communicated prior to their destruction. The mages of Tevinter make reference to something called Eluvian, though the language used makes translation difficult. Ancient Tevene is not a language anyone can make sense of, though evidence of this strange word exists in elven records so there must be something to it. I will have to intensify my search.

 _**9:33 Dragon,** _ _**Wintermarch** _

News travels slowly but I have heard of a most strange development. Rumours of talking darkspawn who continue to roam Ferelden and an attack on Vigil's Keep in the North close to Amaranthine. These things are most disturbing if true and has made my travels and effort to learn more about Eluvians most difficult.

Kieran fares well and I have not felt Flemeth's presence in some time. I've no idea why not. Perhaps she is as disturbed by the rumours of talking darkspawn as much as I.

_**9:33 Dragon, Bloomingtide** _

Talking darkspawn indeed. I managed to meet with someone who claims an an eye-witness account of the events in Amaranthine. If it's to be believed, then I must make haste to discover the truth about these Eluvians. I've heard of a Dalish clan travelling the eastern coast. Kieran and I will leave here in two days.

_**9:33 Dragon, Justinian** _

We have been on the road for over a week. I had hoped the elves would know more about Eluvians, but like all races they have become mired in half-truths, myths and superstitions. I find it unsurprising if not disheartening to see such disregard for things lost. What is the benefit of miring  an entire race in lies? I do not and will never understand.

The clan's Keeper, their leader and the one tasked with preserving their people's history knew less than nothing when I questioned her. It took three days to convince her to let me see the book on Elven history and even then, she would not allow me to read more than a small passage.

I grow weary of ignorance. What value does it hold? Turning a blind eye does not make what you refuse to acknowledge go away. At any rate, I took the book and  Kieran and I are on our way to Orzammar.

 **_9:33 Dragon,_ ** _**Kingsway** _

It seems the account of the darkspawn uprising was not an exaggeration. My friend arrived at Vigil's Keep as the new Warden-Commander of Ferelden. Apparently he arrived soon after an attack of darkspawn decimated the warden forces as well as several wardens from Orlais.

From there he led a small group of new recruits into battle against an invading force in Amaranthine before persuing this talking Darkspawn into the Dragonbone Wastes. This is of interest to me, as this place is mentioned several times in the book I liberated from the elves. Perhaps there resides an Eluvian as yet untouched by time and neglect?

At any rate my friend, Alex, defeated the darkspawn creature  who was calling itself the Architect and from there went on to kill a Broodmother. What is this new development of darkspawn?  Where do they come from? What does it mean for the changes I know are coming?

**_9:33 Dragon, Haring_ **

Word has reached me that there may be an Eluvian somewhere in the Free Marches. The Dalish clan which I first met while travelling with the Warden knows it's location. Unfortunately it was broken, though how this happened remains unclear.

 _**9:** _ _**34** _ _**Dragon, Guardian** _

Though the information is old, I have heard that Flemeth came to the aid of a small family fleeing the blight in Lothering. If the timing is to be believed, this event took place shortly after I joined the Wardens in the Kokari Wilds. It makes me wonder then, why would she help this random family? What favour did she ask of them, for certainly she would not do so simply out of kindness.

 _**9:** _ **_3_ ** **_4_ ** _**Dragon,** _ _**Drakonis** _

I've heard that Alex is searching for me. Why he does this I cannot say. When he agreed to lie with me, he made no protests against my plan to leave and never contact him again. Does he wish to meet the child? For what purpose?

Though I admit I miss his  friendship and the companionship of the others we travelled with years ago, my plans have not changed. Kieran does not know his father, nor will he if I have anything to say about it.

Flemeth still seeks me and my son, if I am to keep him hidden from her and Alex it us imperative I learn as much as possible about these Eluvians and what purpose they serve. If what I've learned thus far is true, then they may serve as a sort of portal to another place, or perhaps a path not easily reached.

_**9:34 Dragon, Summerday** _

I grow weary of being pursued. Constantly on guard, forever in hiding. We stayed for a time with the dwarves of Orzammar. Alex did well to place an Aeducan on the throne. Under his rule, the  dwarves have increased their trade with the surface and are less distrusting of outsiders than they were previously.

King Bhelen remembered me and was most gracious in providing  accommodations in the royal wing of the palace. But like all good things, this too must end. Though the dwarves are more open than most when it comes to mages, the whispers have already begun regarding my purpose here. It is only a matter of time before they begin asking questions to which I do not wish to answer.

 **_9:_ ** _**34** _ **_Dragon, Solace_ **

We left Orzammar two weeks ago and are making our way to the Dragonbone Wastes. I will leave Kieran in the care of a Danish clan while I explore the Wastes.

My research indicates there is a lost Eluvian there. Though why it is there is unknown, I must find it.  From what I have learned they are portals or passageways of a sort. Though I do not fully understand them, I believe I can use them to keep Kieran hidden from Flemeth.

**_9:34 Dragon, August_ **

It took longer to secure a place for Kieran among the Dalish than I anticipated. Apparently Alex encountered a Dalish mage who had been cast out of the clan. His involvement in her affairs did not engender good feelings towards strange humans.  Ultimately I was forced to bribe the Keeper while ensuring his safety through threat.

Nasty business, but it had to be done. Alex is still hunting me. I still do not know why or for what purpose but I must find that Eluvian now.

**_9:34 Dragon, Kingsway_ **

I found the Eluvian in the deepest part of the Wastes at the bottom of an ancient tower.  After three days I discovered how it works.

I have yet to learn more about it, but it will have to wait. Alex will be here soon and though I asked him not to pursue me, I do wish to see him again, even if only to say a final farewell.

_**9:34 Dragon, Harvestmere** _

Alex. Why did he pursue me? I still do not have a satisfying answer. We spoke and I apologized for my deception, which he seemed to accept. I do not understand why he came all that way to offer me aid. Seeing him reminded me of the friendship we once shared and it saddened me that I could not accept his help.

I am not happy with what transpired between us in the Wastes. It will be some time before I feel like writing again.

 **_9:35 Dragon,_ ** **_Firstfall_ **

It has been a year since I wrote of my travels. I have learned much about the Eluvians in that time.

I have also heard a strange tale of a woman from Ferelden. She has made a name for herself in the city of Kirkwall in the Free Marches. I am most curious about her and wonder if she has any connection to the family Flemeth rescued from Ferelden all those years ago.

Kieran is well and takes to his studies with a singular focus I have not seen since Flemeth herself. I do not know if it is merely his nature inherited from me or Alex, or if the Old God Soul is at work.

We have remained safe enough with the use of the Eluvians but I must find another. Each artifact  requires a key and many have been destroyed. With access to a second one I can ensure Kieran's safety indefinitely. Until then I have much work to do. It will be some time before I have the time and luxury to record my findings.

**_9:36 Dragon, Justinian_ **

I finally have a direction to go in which to look for a second  Eluvian. It seems the Dalish clan we encountered during the Blight has moved to the Free Marches, just outside of Kirkwall.

What forces are at work I wonder? This clan is the same one which I have heard has had dealings with the woman I heard about. I have since learned her name is Hawke, and if the stories are to be believed she defeated a Qunari Arishok in single-hand combat. She has also befriended a young elven mage from the Dalish clan I seek. She may know about the Eluvian. I will depart for Kirkwall soon. There is much I still do not know and I have sensed Flemeth's presence nearby. Though I wish to leave now, I must ensure Kieran's safety first. Blasted mother.

 **_9:_ ** **_36_ ** **_Dragon,_ ** **_Satinalia_ **

Much has happened since last I recorded my thoughts. It took three months to ensure Kieran was safely hidden from my mother. Damn the woman. Why she will not let me be I shall never understand, though honestly her actions do not surprise me.

I travelled to Kirkwall and met with Hawke. It seems my earlier suspicions were correct. She and her family were indeed the same people Flemeth aided during the Blight. She was also friends with the Dalish mage who had attempted to repair the broken Eluvian with blood magic. Foolish girl.

Fortunately for me, she had not managed to corrupt it through her fumbling and Hawke was more than willing to part with it. She was surprised by my offer to fix her possessed friend as though it were something unattainable.

I myself was shocked to discover the mage in question was also a Grey Warden. He had worked with Alex to take down the Architect several years ago. He left Amaranthine to hide in Kirkwall. Foolish man. His ignorance reminded me of Alistair, falsely believing that if you ignore something enough you could make it go away. I would have enjoyed telling him you cannot make the truth go away as I did with Alistair.

Unfortunately he was too far gone to the spirit which he foolishly allowed to possess him. Justice or Vengeance as he had become,  would not have appreciated my logic.

Aside from Hawke, I also made the acquaintance of a surface dwarf. I admit his observation of me made me uncomfortable but I could not say why. The fact that Anders, the mage I offered to help was also a Grey Warden was a fortunate development. I had been searching for a cure to the taint the Grey Wardens carry and he made a perfect test subject.

He is no longer possessed or a Grey Warden. I left what I learned with Hawke to pass on to Alistair as I know he plans to go to Kirkwall soon. I would have preferred to leave it for Alex but I do not know where he is. Last I heard he was with the elf Zevran, possibly in Antiva looking to put the Crows out of business. A pointless goal but I suppose it is better than fighting darkspawn.

As for Kirkwall... I sensed an ancient evil far beneath the city and old magic permeates the  ground and buildings. Thankfully I did not have to endure it long as I concluded my business with Hawke in a single day.

The tensions between the mages, templars and the Chantry were so thick it was surprising I did not witness open violence while there. It is reaching a breaking point and the change it will bring will come with much violence. I do not envy the woman Hawke. It was most interesting to learn of her lover, the former elven slave adorned with lyrium tattoos. I wish her luck on her jouney for what she has yet to face, she will need it.

As for Kieran and I, we will retreat into the in-between for a time. With so much reaching a tipping point it would not do for us to remain in the open. The time will come for us to return to this world soon enough and I must rest and prepare for what is coming.

_*fin_


End file.
